Road Trip to the Past
by PsychicFairy
Summary: PG for baad words... reveiw if I should change... Basically the title... the SA2 people go on a road trip, Shadow runs into peeps, REALLY rushed job. R/R, plez


DISCLAIMER- Yep, seen this thing before, but I gonna do it anyway, so XP. I own the myysteeeeeerious hedgie! So Nyah! XP

------

            Shadow woke to his alarm and turned it off, sliding on his shoes. He stood and grabbed a peanut butter sandwich to eat as he picked up all the people. He thought to himself for about the hundredth time...

            "Why the hell did I agree to this in the first place?" He sighed and slung a single black with red flame patches backpack over his shoulder and walked outside his apartment, closing and locking the door and walking down the hall only to knock on 'Rose, Amy's door. The hyper, bubbly pink hedgehog answered.

            "Hi, Shadow! Let me just get my stuff!" She skipped into her apartment and grabbed a suitcase and a backpack, then walked out next to Shadow, closing and locking her door. Then she skipped in the direction of the parking lot.

            "What have I gotten myself into?" He thought again. They approached a RV, black with red flames on the side, and a bumper sticker that stated 'Don't mess with me, you will not win' on the back. Amy opened up the very back and shoved her stuff in, then skipped to the door on the side and climbed in, plopping on the passenger seat. Shadow put his stuff in, shut the double doors and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the RV and playing 'Throw it all away'. Amy smiled as they drove off.

            Rouge and Tikal were patiently waiting in a "rich people's neighborhood", before a large mansion. The RV pulled up and Amy jumped out and opened the door for Rouge and Tikal. (Btw, we're just assuming Tikal is alive. So screw the story, SHE'S ALIVE!) They put their luggage in and closed the door, following Amy into the RV. Rouge and Amy sat on the couch, viewing the TV with Shad's invention, the all-around video console, and then turned to face the side window. Tikal slid into the passenger seat.

            "Let's go get the other boys!" She said and the RV drove once more.

            Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were waiting at the park, with two suitcases each, and waiting.

            "We shouldn'tve trusted Shadow with the RV. It's his car, he's gonna listen to 'Throw it all away' all the time," Knuckles said with a sigh.

            "So? He's gonna have to deal with me, if he wants to do that!" Sonic said jokingly. The RV pulled up, playing what else but 'Throw it all Away'. Sonic growled, but that growl was quickly silenced from the muffling arms of Amy. "GAK!!"

            "Heh. Serves you right, Sonic," Knuckles said as Rouge opened the back area for him.

            Later, Sonic and Knuckles were playing SA2: B against each other, with Tails, Rouge and Amy watching. Tikal was looking over a map in the passenger seat, next to the driving Shadow.

            "Shadow, I think we should stop for some food soon. I'm pretty sure they're hungry," Tikal said in a calm voice.

            "Yeah, why not?" He said, then turned his head and called back, "What kind of chow do you guys want?"

            "Chinese!" Tails chorused.

            "Pizza!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted, then, "Don't do that!! Knock it OFF!!"

            "What about Italian?" Amy suggested.

            "You just wanna do the puppy thing with the spaghetti with Sonic, don't you?" Shadow asked.

            "How'd you know?"

            "I nominate pizza," Rouge said.

            "I'll go with Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles on this one. Pizza it is! Any objections?" Shadow asked. No one piped up, so Shadow pulled into the LaRosa's (A pizza place. -.-) and parked. They disembarked and Shadow looked to the secondary parking on the side of the restaurant and saw another RV. This one was similar to Shadow's in shape, size, and the color was the same, but the flames on the side were blue.

            "Cool looking RV," Tikal said, climbing out after Shadow.

            The group walked into the classic pizzeria, and a waitress seated them, gave them their menus, and walked off. They were sitting in a large half-circle booth, in this order. Shadow, Tikal, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles. They were seated near the hallway to the bathrooms.

            "This is nice!" Amy said.

            "You just say that because you get to sit next to Sonic," Shadow mentioned.

            "So? That's the best part!" She hugged Sonic, and he turned bluer than usual.

            "Darkness... can't breathe..," Sonic muttered. Amy giggled and hugged harder, and Sonic turned purple.

            Shadow was gazing at the menu, and a black with long blue quills hedgehog, clad in a knee-length tube dress, and wearing a gold chain bracelet with a tiny rainbow emerald, walked by, into the bathroom. Shadow gasped and turned quickly just as the hedgehog ducked into the girl's bathroom. Shadow paused, and then turned around, pretending to read his menu, but really thinking about that girl. She seemed far too familiar...

            "Shadow!!" The table shouted. Shadow's head snapped up.

            "What?"

            "What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

            "Oh. Uh... Coke," he said. The waitress noted this and walked off, and then Shadow was silent again.

---=-=--=-=-=-=-

Cruddy, yeah, but KISS ME GREEN BUM! Oh. And review please. And you get pizza. ^_^


End file.
